


Laughter Lines - Dorian x Lyos

by VulpusTumultum



Series: The Tevinter's Templar [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fade to Black, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Game(s), adopted kids, crazy cat husbands, so much fluff i'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after they first became lovers, Dorian still has a hard time believing his luck perhaps-<br/>It's certainly everything he never expected to have, much less with a Dalish elf.</p><p>(This may become a multi-chapter work if I think up more for this future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines - Dorian x Lyos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyderqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyderqueen/gifts), [AutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutopsyTurvy/gifts), [LantisLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LantisLavellan/gifts), [TwistedCupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedCupid/gifts), [everyone else who's been following and kudos-ing this series](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+else+who%27s+been+following+and+kudos-ing+this+series).



> [Laughter Lines (Bonus Track) | Listen for free at bop.fm](https://bop.fm/s/bastille/laughter-lines-bonus-track)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This song always makes me want to write future-fic of domesticity/old lovers. Finally got around to it for THIS pairing at least.
> 
> Also, I fully accept [this artist's headcanon about Dorian going grey at the temples first](http://rorielavellan.tumblr.com/post/108535040381/this-is-what-happened-when-i-tried-to-smut-and-im). Mmm.

 

While actual residents, of all races, were growing more content and prosperous by the year, Wycome was still not the most popular of Free March city states in terms of how _neighbors_ thought of it- but as the home of many heroes of the last Inquisition, not many rival neighbors ever plotted very hard to 'retake' it. The biggest problem still was attacks against travelers to and from it the city over land, particularly elven refugees, or the increasing number of elves doing modestly well as traders or messengers between the different cities and alienages.

Even more favored as targets by some were the occasional visiting Dalish scouts and the rarer Firsts- or Lavellan runners going _to_ another Dalish clan, but they tended to be harder for attackers to even find in the mountains or forests. Full clans, at least, never came to Wycome, just the individual representatives- and surplus mages, who couldn't be Keepers or Firsts, but could, if they were willing, join the growing, mostly Elven branch of the Mage Collective and College that had been founded six years ago.

But those attacks then were why the College here had.. expanded further, past the even non-magical academic courses that could possibly be a rival to the University of Orlais, or any Tevinter Academy later, to also have something of a military academy. Nothing worth capitalizing, as far as anyone was concerned, but it did mean that the “Wycome Scouts” that gave protection to merchants and other travelers coming to and from the city were very well versed in scouting, and guarding people or shipments.

It wasn't an academy that any wealthy merchant or noble- or at least, none that weren't extremely eccentric- would allow their children to enter into, at least not any from _outside_ Wycome itself- since you did have to technically swear an oath to defend the city when needed, and were frankly considered a mercenary if you came, signed on, and took training and duties seriously. If you _didn't_ take training and duty seriously, didn't want to earn the time there by taking patrols and risking your neck, you really didn't stay in it very long.

Almost every instructor there, like almost every City Guard officer, was an Inquisition Veteran, and those that weren't were the occasional Dalish scout who for whatever reason, was willing to show idiot city recruits how to properly watch for danger, hunt game if needed, and _not_ eat poisoned berries, disturb things unnecessarily, or make a mistake in campsite choice.

And sometimes, still, there was an instructor that was both an Inquisition veteran, _and_ Dalish scout, although for those students, who weren't the usual public ones, he was also generally either 'Hahren' or, by an even smaller group-

“ _Mithallin_ \- I know I _had_ it right that time-” the accent a strange mix, but mostly Free Marcher now, as the elven teenager glared through wisps of black hair that had come out of her wrapped braid.

“Then why did you end up on the ground, _da'mi_?”

There was some snickering off to the side of the small private sparring area, as two younger children watched, having already had _their_ turn, though they tended to be rather ruffled and dirty even when they hadn't been getting basic defense lessons from their father.

“Because you're impossible for _anyone_ to beat, at _anything_.” she grumbled, but let the white-haired elf correct the angle she was holding the light shield at.

 _That_ made Dorian laugh from where he'd been watching, having wandered in in time to see Lyrnehn take her tumble. Which of course that got all the attention on him- followed by a scramble as the two boys rushed to be the first to add the ring's sand to the travel dust already on his clothing by means of enthusiastic hugging.

“Wonderful, I was just thinking that I hadn't been attacked by nearly enough barbarians in the last month-”he complained theatrically while returning the hugs a little less excitedly and ruffled their hair. They settled down to a little more decorum- which allowed Lyrnehn to scoot in and give him a hug as well, having put away her practice weapons after getting the nod to do so from Lyos, who was watching with a smile as he put his own practice weapons away. She smirked and rolled her eyes as her younger brothers gave rapid little reports about important things he'd missed.

“Papa, I can call wisps _easy_ now, and picked a LOT of elfroot with some scouts last week-”

“Uncle Cullen says Mabari really _really_ won't bother the cats- or chew on books, they're really _really_ smart-”

“-and then Lyrnehn threw him into the pond-”

“-that's _not_ what happened, Vallasen is exaggerating-”

“-but we caught a turtle-”

Lyos came to the rescue, his eyes still crinkled in a smile, “ _Aneth ara,_ Dorian- and you three do still have to finish lessons for the day before getting to talk his ears off.”

That didn't get _too_ many grumbled complaints- even though it took each of them guiding one of the boys towards the door by the shoulder before they hurried out after their sister- followed in turn rather discreetly by their guards. Dorian watched them go, then looked to Lyos with a sigh-

“ _Mabari_? Please tell me he isn't trying to give them all one of their own-”

The elf laughed, “I think we can safely veto that, but I really don't know if we can say no to at least one puppy without hurting his feelings, _Ma'arlath-_ it's apparently quite a Ferelden thing.”

“Not too much like wolves? Some manner of other bad omen for the children learning Dalish traditions?”

“Well if you're completely against it-”

“No, no, let's not make the Commander sad and ruin our diplomatic relations with all of Ferelden when rumors get out that we refused one. I'm sure the entirely new types of trouble Felix and Vallasen will manage to get into will be entertaining- but it is _not_ ever coming into the library.”

The elf laughed again, the few lines at the corners of his eyes deepening, and Dorian moved in to rap arms around his _Amatus_ and lean down for a kiss, enjoying the less-common feeling of armored arms around him in return, even if this wasn't actual plate and chain.

“Mm, how was the basin?”

“Cold, full of either bemused or irritated Avaar, depending on how much the latest group of scholars is trying to convince them to let them access forbidden areas. The same, basically, other than less possessed high dragons.”

“And how much did _you_ irritate their shamans?”

“Don't be ridiculous, I was on my best behavior. I think we can convince more in the college to consider their methods for difficult cases, where the magic comes late, or too strongly at first- and it's already been established for a while that even being touched briefly by a spirit can help keep demon possession at bay, so it will hardly be a huge shock to the academic system.”

“Now if you civilized shem didn't keep insisting that there was eventually going to be one true, Maker-blessed way for _every_ mage-”

“Yes, yes, I know- are we really going to stand around here discussing this here rather than say, in a comfortable library, with actual chairs rather than benches?”

“Tired?”

“Of being away from home for months? Perhaps- but also simply covered in dust, and still smelling like horses, campfires, and village taverns that don't have decent baths.”

“You could have come across the Waking-”

“Do _not_ even finish that terrible suggestion, thank you.”

His lover chuckled, and kept one arm around him as they left the sparring area, at least until they were in an area with more possible witnesses- then they just strolled side by side, Lyos doing his best to just seem like any other Dalish that might live in the city, to varying degrees of success, there were always a few visitors who would stare in recognition, and locals who felt they had to greet him- and Dorian- respectfully as members of the city council.

That _that_ had finally become mostly how humans in Wycome thought of them both, rather than as the Herald/Inquisitor who defeated Corypheus and his almost equally heroic Tevinter companion from the battle was something of a relief to Lyos, and amused Dorian. _Free Marchers._

Once they were home though, the Herald pulled his longtime Companion in for a much more lingering kiss and hold, making Dorian feel even more glad about finally being home again, to say nothing of making him feel much younger than all the travel had. Both ignoring the cats that gathered in the entry room to glare accusingly at the mage, and continuing to pay them no mind when two finally wandered over to rub against legs, until one tried climbing the elf, taking advantage of the leather armor to try greeting the long-absent Tevinter at closer to eye level..

“And _this_ is why I am all for getting a mabari,” Lyos growled, though he was affectionate as he pulled the little beast off him.

“Oh you know it will be so much worse. Besides, didn't Cullen assure Felix it won't chase the cats?”

“Hmph, well, they'll just have to put up with being locked out of our room for a few hours-”

“I feel so loved,” Dorian chuckled, his arm now around Lyos as he started leading him to their quarters.

“Good.”

Even after so long, something about the way Lyos responded seriously to a comment like that- meant more jokingly, self deprecatingly- could find a little bit more doubt and old pain to chase away.

 _I had been so certain that I could never have any life like this- and yet here I am, disgustingly happy, even with children and cats. Probably with the dog as well, so long as it doesn't destroy anything I_ like.

It did take a little effort for them to eject the cats, and get the door closed, which distracted him from that line of thinking, and then Lyos continued to distract him, all the way to the waiting bath. It was a little cool from whenever it had been drawn, but easily reheated with a little fire magic before they both wound up in it, kissing and clinging to each other.

“ _Amatus-_ ” Dorian arched as the elf kissed along his throat, and ran fingers through his greying hair. Lyos' own now hair was even more silvery white than before, and longer now that the warrior was in real combat less often, long enough to brush just past his shoulders if not tied back. Now it was loose and the mage enjoyed getting his own fingers twisted into it.

“I missed you, _vhenen'ara-”_ Lyos nuzzled at the edge an ear, one hand sliding under the water's surface to stroke Dorian and elicit a groan.

“Then we certainly must try and make up for some lost time.”

“ _Ma nuvenin*, Amatus._ ”

Dorian shivered at the mix of both elven and tevine, sliding hands down along the warrior's back, the water rippling around them, not yet making the heavier waves it soon would- “You always have been good at granting my wishes, _ma'arlath_ -“

Lyos smiled, and no small amount of scented bathwater wound up on the floor as Dorian suddenly moved to press him against the marble edge, intent on making his lover aware of how much _he_ had been missed for the last months as well.

  


**Author's Note:**

> *For those not wanting to look up the phrase on the wikia, that means "As you wish" basically.


End file.
